


Sriracha Junkie

by quinoareeves



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Movie Night, Popcorn, Sriracha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinoareeves/pseuds/quinoareeves
Summary: You and Spencer decide to spend your night off together watching a movie but Spencer has a lot to say about your choice of sauce(this is also posted on my tumblr: blackbirdcity)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 20





	Sriracha Junkie

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know how this idea crossed my mind but I can say that sriracha on popcorn is in fact good so go try it!
> 
> This is a quick and silly little blurb and I hope you enjoy it! :)

**_“Hot sauce must be hot. If you don't like it hot, use less.” ― David Tran creator of Sriracha Hot Sauce._ **

“Reid, do you want sriracha with your popcorn?” You called from the kitchen of your apartment. It was a rare night off from work and the two of you had decided to spend the free time watching Netflix together. It sounded like a good idea when Reid proposed the idea back at the office, but now, as all the two of you had done is scroll through the genres twice without picking anything, it was proving to be more stressful than the two of you had initially thought. Picking a movie was hard. For one, Reid had already seen a lot of the movies Netflix offered, and two, he wasn’t too keen on the idea of any of the comedies or romcoms you’d suggested.

So, after about an hour of browsing, you’d hopped off the couch to make popcorn.

“ _S_ _riracha?_ No, Y/n, who puts sriracha on _popcorn_?” Spencer responded, his tone accusatory. You couldn’t see him but you could tell he was second guessing his choice to date you.

Rolling your eyes to yourself, you separated the cheap microwaved corn into two bowls, squirted some sriracha into a sauce dish, added a couple mixed nuts to yours, and returned to the couch. “A lot of people put sriracha on popcorn!” You defended, plopping down next to him. Spencer scooted closer to you and adjusted the pillows.

Reid’s eyebrows bounced up in disbelief. “I don’t particularly like spicy food.”

“Yeah, but have you even tried sriracha before?” Out of all the bizarre foods you’d seen Spencer eat, you would be shocked if he hadn’t had a drop of sriracha in his life. You knew he liked sugary things without a doubt. The amount of sugar he flooded his coffee with was enough to send someone into cardiac arrest, but when it came to foods of a spicy nature, you weren’t so confident on what he liked. But, he _had_ to have at least tried it right? You’d argue that sriracha was a popular condiment next to ketchup or mustard. It was a go-to.

Reid avoided the question. “You’re addicted aren’t you? You douse all your food in that stuff,” he changed the subject, teasing you.

“You can’t get addicted to sriracha!” 

It only took a second for Spencer to go full lecture mode on you. He abandoned the remote and positioned himself to face you on the couch. “Actually, you can get addicted to _anything_. But sriracha, which is made from chilis, releases capsaicin and dihydrocapsaicin into your system when you ingest it and that tricks your nervous system into thinking you’ve touched something hot like boiling water so your brain releases endorphins which in return, gives your body a natural high. Your brain is trying to numb the perceived pain and the sensation loosely parallels that of morphine.”

“So you can get high from sriracha?” You questioned as you ate a few kernels, dipping them in the sauce bowl. You never knew what strange information Reid would reveal. He had countless facts and trivia stored in his brain and sometimes it was just straight up comedic what he knew.

“Not compared to narcotics or anabolic steroids, but in theory, yes you can get _slightly_ high from sriracha sauce.”

“That just makes the sauce even better, Reid.” You smiled at him. All the information he’d dumped seemed like a positive and all signs pointed to a ‘yes you should definitely consume sriracha sauce with every meal’ message.

“You’re a sriracha junkie,” he countered, poking your rib. The touch sent playful shivers down your sides.

“But I’m _your_ sriracha junkie.”

Reid let out a soft laugh and he ran a hand through his hair. It did little to tame his curls as they bounced right back. He focused on the bowl of popcorn in your hands, noticing something that he hadn’t before. “Wait, you added nuts on top of your popcorn too?”

You nodded, knowing he was about to lay down some more facts. “Nuts contain the essential amino acid, tryptophan, which helps produce serotonin. You, Y/n L/n, are an _addict._ ”

You couldn’t argue with Reid and you knew he was right. “Okay, fine. I’m a happy chemical junkie. But I’m missing some.”

Spencer was curious now and he tilted his head upwards, pushing his lips inward with thought.“Which are?”

“Dopamine, oxytocin,” you stated simply with a smile, knowing exactly what you were insinuating.

Reid caught on almost instantly and he played along. “And how are you planning on getting your fix?”

“By calling my supplier.”

“And who might your supplier be?”

“You.” 


End file.
